


Star Fall

by outerink



Series: fusionverse [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fusion, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sanscest - Freeform, lazy drabble, multiple fusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerink/pseuds/outerink
Summary: The Star Sanses have to save the day somehow!
Relationships: Blue & Red, Dream & Red, Error & Outer, Error & Red, Ink & Blue, Ink & Outer, Ink & Red, Ink/Error, Outer & Blue, Outer & Dream, Outer & Red, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Star Sanses - Relationship, dream & blue, ink & dream
Series: fusionverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846840
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	Star Fall

All four of the Star Sanses were running as fast as they could. Their legs burned and it was getting hard to keep up but they couldn’t just stop now. 

“No! We can’t let it reach the Ruins!” Dream shouted back, making himself go a little faster in hopes that they could all stop it on time.

‘It’ was a large, wolf-like animal. With dark fur and cyan eyes, most people would consider it to be beautiful. The team knew that this  _ wasn’t _ a wolf, though. It was  _ far _ from being a wolf.

Nightmare’s aura was  _ extremely  _ strong. It could stretch out and affect multiple universes at once. Sometimes, monsters were so affected by it that they ended up turning into what could only be described as  _ negative spirits.  _ They were dark and wispy like the night sky above, making it difficult to catch them.

In some strange way, it was sort of like  _ corruption.  _ Not the same corruption that made the ‘Lord of Darkness’ the way he was now, but instead one that only happened when all positivity within a universe was lost. They were surprisingly strong, large, and agile. 

Everyone agreed that they wouldn’t kill them but would instead just take them back to the laboratory. This could help scientists all over the Multiverse try to find out how they could make them turn back into their original forms once again. Underneath all that darkness was a monster, one that was only suffering because of Nightmare’s selfish wishes.

When the group heard about a large ‘wolf’ being spotted in Rosetale, they knew that something had to be done. It was their job as the Star Sanses to protect the Multiverse and make the balance between positivity and negativity equal once again. 

“This shadow’s stronger than usual!” Outer pointed out. Shadows. That’s what everyone called the creatures of darkness now. It was a fitting title, really. They were only the shadow of who they once were.

“It’s invincible!” Blue whined.

“No, it isn’t! Come on, it may be a little more powerful than the others but a shadow is a shadow!” Dream summoned his bow as he ran, “We’ll defeat it!”

Ink frowned, “I think they may have a point, Dream.  _ We  _ may not be able to defeat it…  _ buuuuuut…” _

The smirk gracing Ink’s face automatically made everyone know  _ exactly  _ what he meant. 

“It’s been a while, I wouldn’t mind,” Outer stopped running. The others followed in suit. 

“I say yea too!” Blue said with a beam, giving them a thumbs up.

Dream glanced at the large shadow with a frown before nervously looking back at them. After letting out a deep sigh, he nodded firmly.

* * *

“Stop using Snowden as your personal landfill!”

“Mmh…” Error made a noise suggesting that he was thinking. Red watched him glance to the side and got hopeful. Then, the glitch smirked and turned back to him, “Nah. This universe is trash as it is, I’m just doing you a favor by adding decorations.”

“Oh,  **_you son of a-”_ **

Red was interrupted by something large falling out of the sky and crashing into his house. His eyesockets widened and he turned to Error, only to see that the glitch was just as confused as he was.

He met Red’s gaze and snickered, “See? Told you this place is a trashy landfi-”

The large…  _ thing  _ stepped out of the remains of Red’s house and ran in their direction, growling and drooling. Startled, the Fell monster dashed in whatever direction he saw fit and teleported onto the roof of another house. Error was already there glowering when his feet finally landed on the ground.

“Hey, you stupid scu-”

“Stop talking to yourself,” Error snapped before he could even finish. He was staring in the distance. Confused, Red followed his gaze only to pause.

“Who the fuck is that?” He glared at the glitch who, admittedly, didn’t look too impressed either.

In the distance, they could see another skeleton fighting with the weird wolf-like creature. He was wearing a collared light gray-ishblue shirt over long white sleeves with orange stripes. His gloves were gold and brown. For whatever reason, something that resembled Ink’s vials wrapped around his left leg. Long brown shorts were under a dark blue belt and fell down to his cyan and yellow shoes. The most interesting feature about him, however, was the large cape behind him that was a gradient of dark blue all the way to light gold. 

Error scowled, “Nebula. Also known as Annoying Times Four.”

“Annoying Times Four?” Red echoed, looking at him with a confused expression. 

Within mere moments, the wolf crashed into the building they were standing on top of. It happened so fast that they couldn’t process it, making them unable to teleport. Fortunately, they were grabbed and placed down onto the floor gently.

Blue eyelights with yellow stars that changed shape in the center. Had ‘Nebula’  _ saved  _ them?

“This shadow is a little stronger than the rest,” Nebula commented, “Get inside shelter, stay safe, and-  _ Error?!” _

“What.” The glitch glared up at them. Red was about to ask who they were again before Error glared at him for a split second, “This is the between Ink, Dream, Blue, and Outer. Annoying Times Four.”

Nebula pouted. “We’re not annoying.”

“Don’t you have some giant shadow wolf to be fighting?” Unamused, Error pointed behind them at the large animal destroying the town.

“Fuck! How am I going to explain this to Boss?!” Red’s voice had a nervous edge to it. 

“Just-”

_ “Error,”  _ Nebula repeated. 

“Nebula.”

“Are you seri-” Nebula sounded stern for a moment before his tone switched to a more excited one again,  _ “ER…” _

_ “ROR!”  _ There was a flash of light and the four of them unfused. Ink, who was obviously the reason why, rushed up to the glitch and hugged him, “You finally left the house!”

Dream, Blue, and Outer were all focusing on the shadow with nervous expressions. Red was silent, still feeling a little more confused than usual.

“Hey. You two go ahead, I’ll make sure Ink doesn’t start to  _ SPACE  _ out too much,” Outer winked. Blue snickered at his pun. 

“Okay. If possible, convince Error to help as well.”

Dream stepped forward and grabbed Blue’s wrist. Within seconds, ‘Wish’ was formed. His eyelights were light green. He wore a yellow collared shirt (although it wasn’t buttoned and the sleeves were short) over a light green shirt. Along with having a blue bow tie, he had a blue cape as well. His pants were dark gray and his shoes white. Red could only gape at his entire appearance.

Wish ran off towards the wolf after quickly fist-bumping with Outer.

“Ink, just a reminder that this shadow will destroy this entire universe if we don’t do anything…” Outer set a hand on his shoulder, “Error, you should be our  _ STAR-ring  _ guest tonight and help us!”

The artist gasped, “Error! Let’s form Constellation!”

“No,” Error frowned.

“Please? It’ll be fun!”

“Nope. Fu-”

“I’ll let you destroy a  _ small  _ universe or two next time I make a new universe...”

This made Error perk up. A promise of balance sounds nice.

“...And?” He wanted something else. Something much more specific.

“I’ll, uh…” Ink grabbed his scarf and went over his notes. Impatiently, the glitch tapped his foot.

“I’ll let you watch Underverse in peace.”

“There we are,” Error snorted, “I’ll fuse with you guys if you allow me to have both of those things.”

Outer and Ink glanced at each other before shrugging. The ‘space skeleton’ hummed, “Doesn’t sound like too bad of a deal, Ink.”

The guardian grabbed the other’s hands and began to spin them around. Surprisingly, Error had no objections to this and actually began to  _ laugh  _ at one point. A bright glow shone and Contrast stood there, hugging himself and laughing. 

“Contrast?!” Red growled, “So  **_that’s_ ** why you kept dumping your trash in my-”

“I’m Black Hole, actually.”

Outer’s disappearance made the other skeleton believe that ‘Black Hole’ was likely a fusion of Outer, Ink, and Error. Dark bones, purple ‘tear lines’ that made star shapes on his cheekbones, purple scarf, blue gradient jacket with yellow stars on it, light pants with larger stars on it… yep, they definitely fused.

Black Hole rushed over to Wish and they fused. Now, Constellation has joined the mix of fusions Red had met that day. He looked similar to Nebula, although there were dark tear lines that faded into gold and one one of his eyelights had much more of a red tint. Glitches surrounded him, although they, too, were shaped like stars.

After glancing around, the tall fusion leapt up and rushed over to the shadow. At that point the grand majority of the village was destroyed. 

Red watched as he finally was able to grab the shadow's soul and put it in a jar. The shadow’s form wavered for a few moments before it finally disappeared.

Constellation hummed and made a portal, placed the jar in it, and then closed it. He made eye contact with a now-amazed Red and laughed.

“Good luck explaining this to Edge, Red!”

**_“RED!”_ **

The edgy skeleton heard his brother’s voice and quickly turned to Constellation in order to point out the mess with his fault.

Constellation, however, had already stepped into a portal and rushed away. 

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a VERY lazy drabble cuz i’m tired but wanna post this anyways so yeah anyways introducing some more of my babies   
> questions? fan art? fanfiction? etc? hmu on tumblr: outerink.tumblr.com


End file.
